frumplequests_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Orange's Revenge/@comment-98.25.86.58-20161210032407
(No hate comments plz) I made a FNAF World edition: Five Nights at Freddy's World: Fredbear's Revenge: (Credit to Scott Cawthon.) Fredbear's Revenge is a dark fan fiction set in Animatronica. This is one of the many 'Evil Fredbear' memes (I know the many Evil Fredbear memes don't exist) that spreaded through the internet after Fredbear was used as a new challenger. The author also released a sequel entitled "Fredbear's Revenge - Aftermath", which you can read here. It was a peaceful day in Animatronica, Fredbear was practicing his song like usual hitting a few sour notes. Right when Fredbear was about to finish his last note, he heard laughing from outside. Fredbear went to check on the window, there he saw Endo-02 and Springbonnie, they were playing goofy games. Fredbear had enough of this bullshit, he opened the window and shouted at the two. "Would you two be quiet," Fredbear shouted. "I need to practice, and you're messing things up!" "Oh sorry, we're having too much fun," said Endo-02. "Wanna join us?" "NO," replied Fredbear. "Will you two please play somewhere else?" The two nodded their heads and went to the park, Fredbear unsure of himself, went back to his room and put his mouth infront of his microphone, only able to play a couple notes before someone knocked on the door. He opened the door and saw Chica. "Hey Fredbear," she said. "Wanna go get some drinks and hang out?" "NO," shouted Fredbear. "I am busy, and you need to lose weight!" Chica ran away in tears. Fredbear didn't care, he went back to his room and started to sing his song. "I had enough of my friends," said Fredbear in anger. "They're always bothering me, I wish they were dead!" Later that night, Fredbear sang his song at the Animatronica concert. But he played very badly, and that made Animatronics and all of his "friends" boo him off stage. Fredbear, walking home clutched his fist tightly and got so mad. "I can't take it anymore. Those are not my "friends", their monsters! I wished they were dead, and nothing came of it. Well, I'm gonna make them pay!" Fredbear curled his face into a grin and walked home. He walked into a secret room and started to pick out a knife, meat grinder, and many more weapons. He knew what he had to do, he had to kill his friends, and end his suffering once and for all. He called up Endo-02 and asked him to come to his "party". "Hey Endo-02, wanna come to my party?" asked Fredbear, "Ah, sure Fredbear, I will come to your party..." replied Endo-02. Fredbear's plan was falling into place, and he would soon taste revenge. There was a knock on the door and Fredbear went to answer it, it was Endo-02, Endo-01, Chica, Springbonnie, and Nightmare Foxy. Fredbear lead them to the back room and locked the door. "Hey Fredbear? The door is locked!" shouted Springbonnie, "I don't think he wants us out..." replied Nightmare Foxy. "Why would you say that?" asked Endo-02. "He wants to kill us..." replied Nightmare Foxy. Fredbear appeared and bonked the 5 animatronics on the head. "I... feel... funny...." was Springbonnie's last word, before she fainted from the bonk on the head (Scott confirmed Springbonnie's gender to be female). Springbonnie was the first to wake up and witness her surroundings, she screamed so loud that it woke up Nightmare Foxy. "I told you he wants to kill us..." said Nightmare Foxy in a sigh. "This can't be happening!" replied Springbonnie. A familiar figure walked in from the locked door. Springbonnie tried to run, but she was tied to the metal bed and couldn't move. Springbonnie started to sob, tears were streaming down her face at a heavy rate. "I know who's first now..." said the familiar figure, now Springbonnie knew who it was... it was Fredbear. Fredbear went back into the darkness and dragged out a metal table. It was full of knives, blades, saws, chainsaws, and a huge meat grinder. "I'm making my favorite breakfast food," said Fredbear. "...meat". Springbonnie was now panicking, she started to bite the rope that was tied to the table, but it was no use. Springbonnie knew she fucked up... Hard. Fredbear grabbed a scrapper and walked towards Springbonnie. He slowly dragged the scrapper up to Springbonnie's face. Springbonnie shouted out words. "Fredbear, please don't kill me, I'm your friend!" pleaded Springbonnie. "I have no friends..." replied Fredbear. Fredbear stabbed Springbonnie with the scrapping tool, Springbonnie screamed and Fredbear smuggled Springbonnie's mouth with a pillow until Springbonnie fell asleep. Fredbear began digging the scrapper into Springbonnie's skin even deeper. Blood squirted out of the hole of skin in Springbonnie's cheek and began swollen (In The Chica's Magic Rainbow Minigame when Chica dies, blood splatters everywhere). Fredbear grabbed a grinder from his tray and stabbed Springbonnie's face again with it, it began to grind her skin into strips of skin. Fredbear then took his flamethrower and aimed it at Springbonnie's face. Fredbear pressed the trigger and flames began to fire at Springbonnie's mutilated face, the face began to melt like glass into a puddle of melted skin and brain matter. Springbonnie was dead, Fredbear's first victim has been killed. Fredbear looked at Nightmare Foxy and He frowned at Fredbear and then sighed and nodded. Before Fredbear got down to killing Nightmare Foxy, he put Springbonnie's melted face puddle and poured it into a cupcake pan. "Oh, I just love yellow cupcakes...," said Fredbear. Fredbear lunged at Nightmare Foxy, he punched Nightmare Foxy in the gut and Nightmare Foxy puked out a massive amount of blood. Fredbear grabbed Nightmare Foxy's stomach and twisted it, Nightmare Foxy started vomiting purple fluids and started to shout at Fredbear. "Fredbear? Why are you doing this?" asked Nightmare Foxy in fear. "Because you guys laughed at me at my only concert and booed me offstage, now I will get rid of you once and for all..." replied Fredbear, he then grabbed Nightmare Foxy's stomach and ripped it off. Nightmare Foxy began to scream. Fredbear went to pull off organs of Nightmare Foxy's body, Fredbear pulled off organ after organ, until there it was... the heart. Fredbear ripped off Nightmare Foxy's heart and started to eat all of the organs he pulled off. Fredbear's mouth was covered in blood, his teeth were covered in flesh. His teeth also changed to fangs, like a wolf. Fredbear grabbed the cupcake pan and puked into one of the cupcake holders, all of Nightmare Foxy's chewed up organs came out all mushy and gooey. "You know Chica," said Fredbear. "...I would love to make a chicken cupcake". Chica looked in shock. "What did you do to Springbonnie and Nightmare Foxy?" replied Chica. "Oh, I'll show you, you know it was supposed to be a surprise!" replied Fredbear, he pulled out a pan full of chewed up mush and skin. Chica began to puke all of her vomit. "Chica, you know how I said you should lose weight?" asked Fredbear. "Yeah..." replied Chica. Fredbear took out a giant toy claw with a bunch of blades, he walked up to Chica and put the claw next to her fat stomach. "What are you doing?" asked Chica. Fredbear pressed the handle on the claw and the claw and it's blades sank deep into Chica's stomach fat, blood gushed out of the hole of gushing blood. Chica died, and that was that. Fredbear grabbed Chica's body and dragged it into a machine labeled "BODY CRUSHER." and put her body into the tight spot. Her body was crushed, and it got smaller as it got crushed into a bloody pulp. Fredbear picked up the bloody pulp and stuffed it into the cupcake holder on the pan. "3 down, only 2 more to go...," laughed Fredbear. "Anyways, I know how to do it faster...". Fredbear looked at his table and found a knife with multiple blades, he let them stretch over to Endo-02 and Endo-01. Endo-02 woke up with a yawn and saw the blades, almost piercing his stomach. The blades made it to his stomach and began to tear the endoskeleton apart into strips of metal and wires. Fresh oil gushed onto the floor, as the endoskeleton was torn to shreds. The blades went to Endo-01 next and did the same thing except Endo-01 was in a coma and did not wake up to see his death in action. Fredbear grabbed the rest of the bodies and put them into their holders, he was done with his baking, now he had to put them in the oven to bake. When they were done, he brought them out, they were yellow, red, more yellow, and gray. He began to stuff himself with his work, he needed it after making all those delicious cupcakes. After that, he walked outside and said a few words before leaving: "That was Delicious..." Aftermath: Instead of Fredbear facing his problems like a man, he ran away from them and made them worse. He killed the other animatronics in hopes to make his future and life better, but it ended in shop keepers reporting him to the Animatronica police. Fredbear was sent to Animatronica jail for 400,000 years, until his release. In 2015, Fredbear was released from jail. But, he was to live at his mother's house, his mother was nicknamed "Mama Fredbear.", and was strict with him. Fredbear lived in her basement (like most losers do), living with his mom was difficult since his mom hated him, which made him angry. Fredbear told his mom to come down to the basement (where he did his murders and never cleaned them, Mama Fredbear never checked down there until now), she agreed and thought her son changed, she knew now, she fucked up. Hard. Fredbear gladly showed his mom the basement, he sneaked away as the mother saw Springbonnie's melted body, his mom raged in anger and pulled a phone down. She saw someone behind her, it was Fredbear with a knife. He used the knife to stab her in the chest, 5 times and dragged her body into a shredder, her body was shredded into a mushy, bloody pulp. Fredbear escaped and was still evil. But not in his world, but ours. If you see a yellow bear animatronic, run.